Double Dare Twins
The Double Dare Twins are a pair of recurring villains. The girl with the longer hair is named Aliki. The other with the pixie hairstyle is named Margot. Appearance The Double Dare Twins are identical twins with red hair, red eyes, and peach skin. One has her long hair in a ponytail, while the other has her hair in a pixie cut hairdo. They both wear identical costumes consisting of a yellow unitard with black accents, a black sash, two black armbands, and a yellow and black mask. Depiction in the web series They are voiced by Lauren Tom in the English version of the cartoon. Season two The Double Dare Twins first appear attempting to rob an old lady's handbag at the park in Doubles Trouble. When Supergirl confronts them, they try to escape her by splitting up and cartwheeling away. Supergirl catches them both by hitting a tennis ball with her superhuman strength, creating a hole in the ground in the park tennis court in which Margot falls into, and then ricocheting to knock in Aliki along with the tennis net, trapping them both in the hole. Season three In Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds, the Double Dare Twins appear robbing a bank and fleeing on a motorcycle during Wonder Woman and Supergirl's street race. They follow the twins into a construction site where Supergirl respectively captures Margot with a retractable net in her motorcycle and Wonder Woman captures Aliki with her motorcycle's retractable lasso. In For Art's Sake, the twins steal a painting by Silver St. Cloud from the Super Hero High Student Art Show Fundraiser. After escaping Supergirl, they are pursued by Katana into the school's art room where they hold Katana's painting hostage. Katana defeats Aliki by throwing paintbrushes at her, pinning her to the wall, and then defeats Margot by throwing a paint palette under her feet, causing her to slip and crash into Aliki. In Fight Flub, Aliki and Margot appear barging into the Super Hero High gymnasium from a ventilation duct after stealing the Weaponiomics Crossblaster prototype. They then engage Katana and Big Barda, where Margot is defeated when Big Barda knocks the stolen weapon out of her hands before she can use it on Katana, and then holds her down by grabbing her arm. Aliki is then defeated when Katana throws a shuriken at the rope she was climbing on to escape, cutting it and sending her falling to the ground. The two are then sent to prison in Batgirl's truck. Season four In the beginning of Tamaranean Dance Club Part 1, the Double Dare Twins appear robbing Lena Luthor's old warehouse. Aliki is captured by Wonder Woman' lasso. After Margot offers to split their loot with the supers if they let them go, she falls to the ground when the cable supporting the light she was on gets destroyed by Supergirl's heat vision. The two are then seen walking into Batgirl's truck to be sent to prison. Category:Teenagers